


can't even pay the bills

by mydickisthealpha



Category: Free!
Genre: Because of Reasons, In the Shower, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, makoto is perfect but like thats not even a thing that should ever be contested like???/, rin is a sentimental dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydickisthealpha/pseuds/mydickisthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Showers aren't negotiable, and we've already shortened our timing for those considerably. If we cut back anymore, we might as well be taking showers together," Rin laughs, throwing his veggies into a bubbling pot of broth. Then he stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't even pay the bills

**Author's Note:**

> "Makorin roommates AU where they’re a bit tight on money so Rin suggests they should shower together, yknow… to save water. It’s for the sakes of lowering their water bill okay?!" prompt (?) by tumblr user whisperinthecrowd

He glares at the letter in front of him, narrowed eyes trying to burn a hole right through the paper. No matter how long he looks, or how many times he blinks, the bolded 'payment due' won't change.

With a frustrated sigh, he tears his eyes away from the paper, tapping his hand against the dining room table. They've done just about everything possible to conserve-- limited laundry use, turning lights off, turning off the cable, unplugging unnecessary outlets at night. The bills are still too much; Rin blames it on the dripping faucet in the kitchen.  
Is it possible for them to do anything more to lower the bills? Makoto is usually the one to come up with plans to conserve. Makoto is generally good at most things-- well, besides cooking. Rin has that one covered, though, and, to be fair, Makoto is getting better at it. He just gets nervous.

Rin thinks it's really cute.

Or, no, but--

Face flushing, Rin clucks his tongue, folding the letter back up and sorting it into the 'bills due' pile. He walks to the kitchen, glaring viciously at the dripping faucet as he passes it, to get dinner started.

"Just... what else can we do?" Rin muses, chopping out his frustrations.

"We can't really cut anymore laundry short or we won't have anything to wear--"

He pauses for a moment, absolutely not picturing how that scenario would play out.

"We can't stop washing dishes, because that's gross, we're not Ai and Momo," he grumbles, remembering that train wreck with terrifying detail. Shuddering, he keeps prepping food.

"Showers aren't negotiable, and we've already shortened our timing for those considerably. If we cut back anymore, we might as well be taking showers together," Rin laughs, throwing his veggies into a bubbling pot of broth. Then he stops.

"We... well, we could," he reasons, "we showered together at swimming practices. It... it wouldn't be any different, right?" He turns and looks at the picture of Makoto's family and tries not to feel abashed.

"I'm trying to save us money! If we took showers together, it would literally cut the bill in half!" He says to their smiling, trusting faces, before he has to turn the picture around. He grumbles, brows furrowed, stirring his soup.

There's no use denying it... he's really come to care for Makoto in ways he never expected. They came into the shared apartment because they got into the same school-- Rin for swimming, of course, and Makoto for physical therapy. It seemed logical for them to share a room; they'd been through a lot together and the familiarty is something Rin craves. Being with his friends is important.

However, Makoto is... surprisingly fun. He's still a mother hen, that's just his nature, but Makoto likes to tease in that subtle way of his. And he's... he's so fucking sweet, the loser. Rin will wake up with a cover on him if he's fallen asleep somewhere other than his room, he'll trudge out of his room in the morning to coffee made just the way he likes it, he'll even have all of his clothes laid out for him. It's just little things that are so thoughtful that Makoto goes out of the way to do for him-- it's... he's not used to being taken care of in that way.

Makoto is also pretty damn good at reading him. It's a little annoying, if he's being honest. Makoto can read basically anyone, when he really wants to, his green eyes warm, but calculating in ways that sends shivers down Rin's spine.

And if Rin is being real here, which he often is not, Makoto is even more attractive than he was in high school. Not that Rin thought he was attractive in high school. Definitely no attraction there.

Still, he's there for Rin when he needs him to be, and he's out of the way when Rin needs him to be and there's something to be said for just how happy Rin has felt since they started college.

He sets the soup on low, and starts the rice, knowing it'll be ready by the time Makoto gets home from his visit to Haru's.

Haru rooms in another apartment, a different room, but the same building as Nagisa and Rei. It's still surprising to Rin that Makoto didn't offer to be Haru's roommate. He thought for sure that's what would happen. Maybe Haru declined Makoto's offer? He doesn't like to think about it too much, doesn't like to think of himself without Makoto's sure, grounding presence here.

He glances at the kitchen table, the bill on top seemingly teasing him, and he makes a resolve. He'll put the offer into the open. If Makoto accepts or if he doesn't, Rin won't look too much into it. That seems easiest.

"I'm home!" Makoto's voice filters in from around the corner where the living area is. He hears Makoto toe his shoes off, and set his bag down, footsteps heavy as they tread towards the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Rin says as Makoto comes into view.

Makoto gives him an affectionate grin in return, closing his eyes. It does not make Rin's heart skip a beat.

"Mm, that smells wonderful, Rin. I guess I'm lucky you can cook, huh? Otherwise I'd be taking in too much sodium," Makoto seems to mumble the last part, looking off to the side in embarrassment. Rin grins in exasperation, taking the rice off the heat.

"I'll set the table," Makoto says easily, moving around Rin to grab dishes and drinks. He sets them on the edge of dining room table, blinking at the piles of mail. "Do we owe a lot?" He directs the question to Rin, and Rin sighs.

"We'll probably be having a lot of rice and tofu," he grins, but Makoto frowns, picking up the two piles and moving them to the living room table.

"Well, let's worry about that later. We should eat first," he says, distracted, and Rin turns away, intent on serving them.

They settle for dinner, sitting across from one another.

"Thanks for the food," they say in unison.

"It's delicious," Makoto says after a moment, smiling thankfully. Rin nods, but his mind is on his proposal. What's the best way to go about asking him? He can't just very well blurt it out, Makoto will get flustered and think it's a joke. Maybe he should frame it as a joke-- maybe Makoto will agree with him, and then Rin will say he was being serious.

"Are you okay, Rin? You look a little constipated," he teases, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"We should shower together," he blurts, instead of planning it out.

"What?"

"Shit, I mean, I think we should consider showering together to the lower the water bill." He says gruffly and steels himself from looking away from Makoto's flushing face.

"U-um--"

"Look, we can't cut out things necessary for daily function. The best thing to do is to cut down on time. We've already cut our own showers in half. If we take showers together, we could cut that time in half and cut the bill in half. I don't know about you, but I'm not into eating the same thing everyday-- not like Haru."

It's silent for a few minutes, and he watches Makoto's face go through a series of expressions before Makoto looks back at him.

"Well, I suppose you're right-- you aren't uncomfortable with it?" Rin feels his stomach flip, mentally cursing his reaction. _THIS IS ABOUT THE BILL_.

"We used to shower together all the time, right? We don't have to look at each other, just, you know, share space," he explains, and Makoto licks his lips before he nods.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rin asks, because he doesn't want Makoto to be uncomfortable, he really doesn't.

"Okay. I don't want to repeat meals, either. It'd be nice to treat ourselves once in a while," Makoto agrees.

\------

After dinner they sort through the rest of the bills, and rework their budget to accomodate their strategy. They talk about their day in between, Rin complaining about his coach and Makoto explaining something new he learned in class. It's incredibly domestic, and Rin feels at ease until Makoto stands.

"So... we should shower now, right?" He asks nervously, and Rin blinks at him for a second, before he shrugs, trying to look nonchalant.  
"I'll go get my things." Makoto excuses himself, and Rin follows suit, heading to his room to grab his pjs and underwear. He tries not to think about anything. This isn't... this really isn't anything. He said he wouldn't read into it, so he won't.

Makoto is in the bathroom by the time he gets there, turning the water on and checking the temperature. He looks silently at Rin, unusually taciturn. He looks serious, and Rin matches his expression. Rin turns, lifting his shirt over his head and dropping it into the laundry hamper in the corner of the bathroom. His pants follow suit, and he pauses momentarily before his underwear is off. He swivels around with a cocky grin on his face, sees the flush on Makoto's face as he looks away and he will not read into it, damn it.

Makoto swipes his shirt off easily, and takes off his pants and underwear at the same time, walking towards Rin so he can drop his clothes into the hamper as well. Rin swallows unconsciously, and tries to keep his eyes above Makoto's shoulder line as they walk to the shower.

"Is the water okay?" Makoto breaks the silence, voice low and quiet. Rin doesn't look away from him as he reaches out to the let the water patter against his hand. It feels fine, and he nods. Makoto returns the nod, and steps in, so Rin follows.

It's cramped, because they're both relatively bulky, Makoto moreso of course, and the space is limited. Rin stands under the shower head, because he's shorter, and the water will reach both of them this way. Makoto is turned away from him, rivulets of water running down the length of his back, shifting down the curve of his spine, and Rin follows the droplets until he's looking at Makoto's ass.

He turns away himself, and closes his eyes as water cascades down his face, running his hands through his hair. The warm water distracts him from his burning cheeks. The echo of the water running in the bathroom seems like white noise.

He angles back around just as Makoto does and they freeze. Suddenly, it's too much. This was a bad idea, Makoto is too close, and it's too much. He opens his mouth to say something, eyebrows tilted in panic, but he can't get it out...

...because Makoto is crowding him against the shower wall, fists on the wall behind him, forehead resting against the tile. His lips are brushing Rin's ear, and he whispers, "Please tell me this means something more to you."

Rin instinctively brings his hands up, fingers digging into the muscles of Makoto's back. He's shaking, Rin realizes.

"Fuck, Makoto, yes, it means everything."

Makoto makes a noise and they're kissing, Makoto's hands cupping his jaw, so fucking gentle, and Rin feels something in him snap. He grasps at Makoto fiercely, arms slipping around the wetness of his skin. He clutches at his shoulders as their mouths meet, exhaling and inhaling each other, tongues meshing, teeth clacking.

Makoto's hands, large and branding him where they touch him, pull him closer by the hips and he gasps at the contact, Makoto licking into his mouth. Rin's mind is reeling, and he feels dizzy, his chest heaving as they pull back.

"I'm glad," Makoto confesses as he puts his forehead against Rin's, "I'm really relieved."

"Tch, you-- idiot," Rin grins widely, teeth exposed. "I'm the one who's relieved!"

Makoto laughs, and Rin takes advantage of the distraction, kissing his jaw, and the corner of his mouth, and his cheek, and his neck.

"Can I touch you?" Makoto asks, and Rin buries his face in Makoto's neck, tasting the water in the juncture of his shoulder and throat, murmuring a 'yes' against his skin. Makoto answers by running his hands along the impression his ribs, down the tapering of his hips, and lower still, the spread of his fingers curving around his ass cheeks.

Rin touches Makoto, too, fingers playing with his nipples, feeling the contraction of muscles in his abs. Their dicks meet, hot and hard, the sensation making Rin's knees wobble, and their lips collide. Makoto rolls his hips, a dip of his pelvis and a scorching drag up the length of Rin's cock, and he throws his head back, a moan ripping from his throat.

Makoto kisses his exposed throat, undulating again, and then again. 

The surrounding air is heavy with condensation, and Rin breathes the warm air in, and everything feels too hot. Makoto is panting in his ear, and their hands are everywhere.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Rin gasps, Makoto wrapping one hand around both of them. He presses his hand around Makoto's, and they move together, mouths hovering close together. Rin rests his head on Makoto's shoulder, watching their cocks slide through the tightness they've provided each other. Makoto is making small noises, eyes closed, mouth open.

Rin feels heat tumbling low in his belly, toes digging into the tile under him, his free hand gripping the back of Makoto's neck.

"Makoto--" he warns.

"Me too," Makoto says, reading him so easily, and moves his hand faster, twisting his wrist and Rin can't help the sounds spilling from his lips as he arches inward, holding onto Makoto tightly as he comes. Makoto comes a moment later, teeth clenching.

They shake against each other like brittle leaves in the breeze, but Rin has never felt so good. Makoto laughs as the water turns cooler.

"I think we might have an even bigger water bill."

"If this is what I get in exchange for ramen, I'm down," Rin grins lewdly and Makoto's eyes crinkle at the corners, and they both laugh until Makoto yelps under the sudden cold of the shower.


End file.
